Will you Join me in my Madness?
by Phantom-NorthStar
Summary: Events are happening that even the BPRDs are having trouble with. And who is this elf? How does she know Hellboy? And what are the Exiled? Join HB and the gang as they try to solve their newest crisis. AbeXNuala, HBXLiz, NuadaXOC
1. Chase the Exiled

**Phantom: I finally saw Hellboy 2: Golden Army. And I loved it. The twins are such interesting characters. And I hate how they died. So in this story, they somehow got revived. I may or may not actually explain it in the story. Anyhow, they work for the BPRD since Nuala likes Abe, and Nuada refuses to leave his sister alone with a bunch of humans, though he doesn't hate them as much anymore. The two still help govern the elves, and Liz already had her kids. Somebody always ends up babysitting them, most likely some agent, when Hellboy and Liz go on missions. They obviously didn't quit and Johann also works with them, though he was on a solo mission and most likely won't show up for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy in any way, shape, or form, obviously. The only thing I own are the OCs, the plot, and Dementia.**

* * *

It's almost the anniversary of Professor Broom passing. I stopped doing jobs for the bureau since his death.

Not that they **know** that…

The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense is supposed to be composed of the best human agents out there. Yet they just discovered the Unseen world, or whatever it was called. Hey, I may work there, but I'm not good with names. Not since all those years ago, during the war against mankind.

Strange things had happened last year. The humans didn't know what to make of it. To be honest, it was hilarious watching their reactions, but then Hellboy and his friends put an end to that. What a shame… And something else happen, don't ask me what I have no idea, and the exiled Prince of Elves and his sister, the Princess started to work for the bureau as well. I heard rumors that they died, but like I said, something happened.

So, here I am, stuck in some deranged vampire's attic, in a giant bird cage, dressed in some kind of white, supposedly elven, dress. Now I didn't care that I was in a cage, or in a dress, or even being held captive. No, I cared about the fact that he decided to put me, Dementia of the Exiled, in white clothing. I loathe the color white. It's too white, too pure, and too clean. So when my captor gets up here this evening, he really shouldn't be shocked that I somehow covered the dress in blood. I will not reveal where I got the blood, nor will I explain how I did it. But anyway, the vampire came back up, I hadn't bothered to learn his name, and with him, he brought a human with short black hair and another elf that had long white hair with gold tips. Both of which he threw into the cage I was in.

He cackled, said something I ignored, and then stared at me until I finally stared back. "Now how did you get blood all over your pretty white dress, my darling little elf?" he questioned, looking confused in a childish/ serial killer way. I raised an eyebrow, giving him my 'why-do-you-think-I-would-tell-you?' look. I am very good at looks. He just blinked, tilted his head, and then left the attic. The human and elf huddled together; talking to each other only after the vampire had left. The elf turned her gaze onto me. "Are you alright? He hasn't hurt you has he?" she asked, coming over to sit near me. I gave her a pointed look. "How can **that** hurt me?" The human decided to also join in the conversation. "Well, he's a vampire, and he called you his elf, not to mention your dress is covered in blood." She listed, pointing at the door, me, and then the dress. I smirked. "The blood is my own doing; I simply cannot stand the color white." I replied, standing up and heading to the cage door. I was beginning to sense an oncoming commotion that would take place downstairs. "Where did you get the blood from?" the human asked. She was curious, rather that freaked out like others would be.

"That, my dear, is a secret of the trade." I told her, fiddling with the lock. I think our captor was forgetful or something, seeing as there were no wards or anything. And I have that amazing way of picking locks even though all my stuff had been confiscated. "You don't seem very shocked. Who are you?" the human asked, getting up and following me to the door. "It's rude to ask someone's name without introducing yourself first." I told her, glancing over my shoulder as the elf also came to stand near the door. "My name is Nuala, and my friend here is Elizabeth Sherman. May we have your name?" the elf asked, placing a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. I noticed they were both wearing turtlenecks and jeans. I grinned, though they couldn't see it.

I opened the cage door, stepping out and heading towards the door adjacent to the one the vampire left in. The two women followed me. Inside the room were all of my confiscated items. Everything was just thrown in a pile. I grabbed my clothes, which consisted of a black sleeveless turtleneck, a black denim skirt that ended halfway down my thighs, red tights, black ankle boots, and my black and red striped arm warmers. I quickly stripped out of the bloody dress and dressed back up in my own clothes. On the table where the rest of my things were, I reached and pulled out a black scarf, tying it around my right eye, like an eye patch. A belt with all kinds of odd things attached to it was placed around my waist and a hair tie was used to pull my waist length black hair up into a ponytail, with the exception of the shoulder length hair covering the right side of my face. The only things remaining on the table were my pack and a small mirror hung on a violet ribbon. I pulled the mirror over my head, putting the necklace on, and then slung my pack over my shoulder. When I turned back to the door, both Elizabeth and Nuala had their backs to me, obviously more modest about the female body than I was.

I left the room, the two following after me as we went downstairs. "You never told us what your name is." Elizabeth pointed out. "And what would another elf be doing Earth side?" Nuala added. I flashed my fanged teeth over my shoulder, answering with a chilling laugh. "Simple. My name is Dementia of the Exiled." Nuala immediately fell silent while Elizabeth looked back and forth between the two of us. Just as we reached the door ending at the bottom of the stair, it opened, revealing a red demon and blue merman, along with several humans wearing suits. I raised an eyebrow while Elizabeth and Nuala smiled. As we exited the stairwell, I also noticed another elf, who looked like the male version of Nuala. The demon spoke up first. "Liz, who's the chick?" he asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow as well. I turned my head, examining the room, and spotting a pile of ash as well, knowing full well that my pointed ears were easy to see. While Nuala went over to the merman who was also joined by the other elf and Elizabeth explained to the demon what had gone on since they were taken by the vampire. From what I could hear, this was the group working for the bureau and they were tracking that vampire. Once I finished my examination of the room, I shrugged and started to head to the door. One of the human agents blocked my path just before I could get to the door so I could leave the house. "I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't leave just yet." The male elf came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I didn't think any other elves were supposed to be topside. And as far as I can tell, you aren't registered with the BPRD, so you cannot go wherever you want." He said, quietly so only I could hear him. I flashed a grin over my shoulder.

"The Exiled have no need for rules. 'Sides, I only listened to Professor Broom." I announced to the whole room, before ducking out from beneath the elf's hand and twirling around the agent, exiting the house, and leaping onto the roof of a nearby house. Apparently, all the humans on the street were asleep in their houses, undisturbed by the commotion the vampire caused. Agents, the demon who looked strangely familiar, Nuala, Elizabeth, the merman, and the elf who had spoken to me flooded out onto the street, looking for me. Both Nuala and the elf looked **near** where I was, and just cause I felt like it, I whistled, immediately catching their attention. I waved, a smirk on my face, before I took off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, weaving my way from the houses towards the city.

Now I was very good at racing on roofs to wherever I wanted to go, so I was quick. When I glanced over my shoulder, both Nuala and the elf were following me, even keeping up. I laughed that chilly laugh again and continued into the city, slipping down into the alleys. They still kept up. From one of the alleys, I slipped into the sewer, taking random turns, and going back up into the alleys once more. Both elves weren't that far behind, though the sewer trip had slowed them down a bit. I could hear tires squealing and another glance over my shoulder revealed that both elves were wearing some kind of communicators. I grinned, heading towards the streets. I could only wonder if these agents could figure out where I was going.

On the next turn my eye widened. There were agents and the red demon waiting for me. They fired some kind of tranquilizers at me, only to gape at me when I jumped above the shots, landing in front of the demon, who then lunged at me. I slipped under his legs and flipped over the van, continuing on my way with a grin. The elves hadn't had such an easy time with the shots, nearly getting hit. It was too late for them to catch up to me. I laughed once more, making sure everyone could hear. "Nice try!" The demon's cursing could be considered my reply.

- - -

I had been in what I remember was the library/ meeting room for over an hour. Honestly, I think those agents would be back by now. I had pulled down one small, simple brown leather book, the pages yellow with age. It was a book the Professor would read to me. He always kept it hidden behind a bunch of his favorite stories on the top shelf. I was flipping though the middle, reading the Professor's old handwriting, when noises reached my ears. Looks like the agents were back, and they were none too happy about loosing me. Ha, if only they knew I was in here right now. I turned my attention back to the book. It was an entry about when Hellboy, who I just realized was the red demon, had started talking. I remember glimpses of him when he was that young. Damn, he had grown so much. The door to the library opened with Hellboy's loud voice complaining about some 'damnable elf' when Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks, seeing me and then smacking Hellboy to grab his attention. The whole group: a human agent, the merman, Hellboy, Elizabeth, Nuala, the elf, and another human, who I knew to be Tom Manning, the new Director of the Bureau gaped at me, before most of the males, sans the merman, scowled or glared at me. I grinned, waving. "What took you so long?"

"You mean to tell me we spent a good half an hour chasing that damn elf, only to find her in here!? What the hell's going on?" Hellboy practically shouted, stomping over to where I had perched myself on the arm of an armchair. Of course, I had taken off my boots earlier, and he ended up tripping over them, landing on his face. I broke out into a fit of giggles, while Elizabeth and the human agent rushed to help Hellboy off the floor. "Y-You tripped over my b-boots just like that w-w-when you w-were four!" I managed to get out, before I fell back into the chair, since I was laughing so hard. He grumbled, managing to get up with the human's help before my words registered. "What? How'd you know about that?" he asked, one hand on his face. Once my laughing fit was over, I nimbly climbed out of the chair, standing on the balls of my feet in front of him, handing him the book. "How about you read the Professor's journal like he wanted you too when you had grown up, and then come looking for me?" I suggested, handing him the book. He took it from me, his eyes widening a bit, before watching me stand back up, grab my shoes, and leaving the room. "I won't leave the bureau, so don't freak out, but I won't be easy to find either, unless you read that book." I said over me shoulder, before I left, walking shoeless down the corridors. And by the time Manning though about ordering some agents to follow, I was long gone.

* * *

**Phantom: So what do you guys think? By the way, Dementia can do things that are consider impossible, and nobody, not even I, know how she does it.**

* * *


	2. Sanctuary

**Phantom: Hey, second chapter! Aren't you all proud of me? And I may introduce Hellboy and Liz's kids soon. Who knows? Is it just me or does it seem that Dementia is kinda loosing it towards the end? Her past obviously isn't that great... I feel bad now...Sniff... Dementia, can I have a hug? *puppy dog eyes***

**Dementia: Sure! Why not? *hugs***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy though I now have a copy of the Golden Army. I do own Dementia, and any OCs I make up, along with the plot.**

* * *

It had been about three hours since I left my favorite red demon and his buddies in the library. Surely it didn't take **that** long to read the Professor's journal. Then again, it may have put them into shock. Hm... Didn't think about that...

All well. I can deal with it later.

My location was special. A special place the Professor made just for me. A special place only I knew about, since other bureau members weren't privy to the knowledge. I giggled, twirling on my heel and prancing a few feet to my left. My own little sanctuary, a secret underground floor, decorated and ruled by moi. The only other person to step foot here was the Professor. I kept only a few candles lit, but even then, it was considerably dark here. The carpet was a deep blood red and the walls were made of a dark stone, making the shadows rule the whole area. I loved shadows. I lived in shadows. As part of the Exiled, it was the last thing that would accept me. Besides insanity. But we'll cross that hurdle later.

I paused in my random dancing, tilting my head. No, nobody was coming. Okay, I was bored. Time for a bath! A grin, complete with the fangs I had been born with, spread across my face as I skipped off to the bathroom. I entered the room after grabbing a towel and elvish style dress, colored red and dark copper with gold beads sown into the waist line for a belt. Soon enough, I had the giant bathtub filled with steamy hot water. I slipped into the water, my clothes in a neat pile on the other side of the massive room, my hair completely loose so it became wet. I sighed in content, sliding down in the tub until I submerged completely. I stayed under until I felt the urge to breath. Coming back up, I blinked the water out of my eyes, hearing voices coming from the main room. Oh, it sounds like Hellboy finally found out where I was. Sure, the Professor never outright wrote **where** my sanctuary was, but he hinted at it to those who were smart enough to pick it up. His voice boomed everywhere, though the words were muffled. More booming and then the bathroom door burst open, the infamous red demon himself barging in. I smiled waving once he found me, his eyes widening. "Come to join me?" I asked, my profile looking completely innocent, while my voice implied that I was plotting something bad. He stuttered before mumbling a "Sorry." and closing the door, leaving me to finish my bath. I did that to the professor once. He blushed as red, no, even darker than a tomato. I giggled, before pulling myself out of the tub, wrapping a blood red towel around myself as I reached over to pull the plug. As I watched the water swirl down the drain, yelling met my sharp ears. It appears that Elizabeth was telling Hellboy off for his earlier stunt. Honestly, everybody here had to be a prude or something. I laughed quietly to myself, as I dried off and slipped my gown on, tying my black scarf back around my eye, and heading out of the bathroom, silently slipping into the shadows. The only person who noticed that the bathroom was now open and empty was the male elf, who I finally figured out was Prince Nuada. Nuala was the second to notice, which also caught the merman, Abe's attention as well.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Hellboy were still arguing, Manning was no where in sight, probably too terrified to come down, the new human agent, who I learned was Agent John Meyers, was warily trying to stop the fight. I giggled, causing the fight to stop, Meyers to look around, and Nuada to look directly at me, his golden eyes meeting my one purple eye. My hair had been kept down, as I had been too lazy to put it back up. Hellboy continued to look around as both Abe and Nuala spotted me. When he finally did, he pointed at me and said, "You!"

I skipped into the low lighting and waved my hands near my face. "Me!" I snickered, dancing out of the demon's reached when he tried to grab me. Nuada and Nuala looked at each other, silently communicating while Elizabeth, Abe, and Meyers watched Hellboy chase me. My snickers had turned into outright laughter as I kept out of his reach. "You will never catch me!" I taunted. Wow, this was just like old times. When Hellboy was little he would chase me all the time. He never caught me. A twisted version of tag that he could never win, especially when I would jump over him. I remember that **always** frustrated him. So just for grins and giggles...

I nimbly flipped over the giant red demon, landing on the balls of my feet, where I went to disappear into the shadows...

Except I was intercepted by Nuada. Unlike Hellboy, he was elven and could keep up. So while my moves were random and erratic, he would keep close, chasing me around the main room of my sanctuary. He could actually give me a run for my money. And yes, I had money. Though I was merely referring to a saying. Of course, when Hellboy tried to join in and make it two against one, it backfired against him. Nuada ended up stumbling as he dodged one of Hellboy's feet and I disappeared into the shadows.

I couldn't stop giggling. That was probably the best game of tag I had had in centuries. It was obvious that my laughter was annoying Hellboy and he was frustrated that he couldn't catch me and that I wouldn't give him straight answers. Nuala just seemed to accept my strange ways. Then again, she's still accepted by the rest of the fae. I was exiled because of my looks, my powers. I had no name, my mother completely disgraced by giving birth to a dark elf. She committed suicide, while I was just forgotten. A dark secret to be ignored. They expected me to die. Obviously that didn't happen. Nuada, well, I don't know what he thinks of me. He did try to catch me though. He might have gotten me too, if it weren't for Hellboy. And I started laughing a bit. Elizabeth didn't know anything about the Exiled, or the amount of sway I had over other exiled creatures. Which just so happens to include all kinds of creatures that would scar mankind, even leave the fae with nightmares.

As for Abe, I think he was trying to remember the few times he saw me when I was visiting. I remember seeing him. He was **as** tall the last time I was here. Then again, I visit maybe every century or so. It was amusing how these people hated the lack of knowledge they had on me. I get the feeling that Hellboy didn't even read through the whole journal or let anybody else touch it. I sauntered back into sight, my hands clasped loosely behind me as I circled the group. Hellboy growled. "Will you stop being so damn annoying?" A smile flitted across my face. "Where would the fun in that be?" I answered, dancing back into the shadows when the demon made a move to come after me. At least he was beginning to realize he had to be sneaky to catch me. That doesn't mean I would answer his questions if he did. I'm like that a lot. I know a lot of things but it doesn't mean I'll tell them to those that need to know **when** they need to know. When it comes to the lines between good and bad, right and wrong, sane and insane I've only one thing to say. I can't even see those lines anymore. So when people die, I don't cry. I don't feel sad. I don't feel angry or hurt or depressed. I merely laugh. Because death is a funny notion. Everybody wants me dead, but **they** don't want to die. They're **scared** of death. Even though it's just another part of life. It's just too funny.

I continued to circle the group, switching directions all the time. "Did you read the Professor's journal? Can you remember anything about me?" I questioned from the shadows, my voice light and playful, but my expression serious. I hadn't seen Hellboy cause of what happened the last time I watched him. The fear. The disgust. I couldn't take it. I wanted to see if he would still reject me. Still hate me for past sins I had no control over. So far it was easy to see that he couldn't remember. Cause he was searching me out for answers to questions. Questions he would be able to answer on his own in time.

"What are you talking about? Remember you?" Abe asked. He couldn't remember me either. Though I could see he was vaguely beginning to recall things. Odd things I had done during my brief stays. Moving the books to random spots, stealing away pens or notes, hiding important artifacts....

I stepped out of the shadows and into the light by the door to my sanctuary. I never called it home. Nuada was the first to spot me, Nuala and Abe the second and third. Then Elizabeth and Meyers. Finally Hellboy. "Is there something important I'm supposed to remember about you?" Hellboy snapped, obviously tired of our cat and mouse game. I shrugged, a smile on my face that didn't quite reach my eyes. Nuada was watching me with the eyes of a hunter. Though, he was a warrior so I would be surprised if he didn't. His sister silently stood by his side, cautiously watching me. I could have laughed. There was a light sprinkling of fear in her eyes, in her whole body language. Abe also watched me, still trying to recall forgotten memories. Hellboy wasn't liking me as much as he used to but I'm not surprised there. Elizabeth knew nothing of me, nor did Meyers. The only humans here knew nothing of how dangerous I was. I tilted my head towards the entrance, hearing more boots and the unmistakable sound of guns. Seems like Manning decided to send down reinforcements. If they so much as stepped foot down here, I would personally deal with them. And they would either die or be so traumatized, that Manning would try to lock me up and I would flee back to those who accept me, to those who want to be around me, to those who would follow my words to their own deaths and beyond. Back to a world where I twist my words, creating pretty lies to comfort those who would never see the light ever again. Back to a world I was too familiar with. Humanity and Fairy folk wouldn't be safe from my world, from my life, from my existence. They would fall, one by one, and be done in by the very name that strikes fear in the few who truly know the Exiled lifestyle.

It was about that time that a red light started flashing outside my sanctuary and an alarm started blaring. The radio on Meyers belt went off, orders being issued. Something was going on in the outside world that required the team's help. This was the first time I had ever experienced the alarm going off.

"How fun! That's the first time I've been around when **that's** gone off! Though it's probably **my** fault. **He's** probably looking for me..." I laughed like a child getting out of school and starting the first day of summer vacation. Everything was just too funny. As the team rushed out the door and off to deal with the new mess, I continued laughing.

Because laughter is better than tears.

And I stopped crying a long time ago.

* * *

**Phantom: So ther ya go. Who is the 'He' person? Why would he be after Dementia. To be honest, I've no idea. Dementia knows, but she's not telling me. So how about I answer reviews instead?**

**PandylBas- I'm glad you like Dementia. I think she likes you too.**

**00Milky00- Well heres the next chapter for you!**

**UchihaxIzumixoxo- I'm glad you think this is good! Here's the next chapter!**


	3. Meeting Blitz

**Phantom: Okay, third chapter. I finally finished writing it. I don't have as much time to write as I used to. But I still try. While I was writing this I told my parents that I was writing about a depressed character since I was explaining to them why I had said I needed to listen to music. I get too into character when I write sometimes and music keeps me from getting too into character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy, though I do own Dementia, my mysterious bad guy, the twins, and Blitz, seeing as I made them up.**

* * *

It had been two hours since the alarm went off. No doubt the problem was hard to deal with and Hellboy would try to question me later. He had grown to be a rash hot head. Nuala would most likely try to avoid me. I had no idea what Liz would try to do, but it looked like Meyers might try to question me too. Abe would most likely try to remember the few times we had met so he wouldn't bother me. As for Nuada, though...

It was obvious that he knew the Exiled wouldn't give out answers willy-nilly. Nor would we give out the answers to specific questions. More like you could ask me a question about the weather and I would give an answer concerning it if I really felt like it or answer some question you would never think of until some time in the future. That's why my kind weren't liked so much. We could easily stop catastrophes from happening, but we just don't bother. But I could tell things were going to be interesting from now on. Hellboy would be easy to dodge, as would Meyers. Nuada would definitely be a challenge though.

Manning had tried to catch me several time during the team's absence. Obviously he had not been successful. I giggled to myself, continuing down the metal hall, pass rooms occupied by agents. There was banging and crashing from one room though that caught my attention. I pranced over to the door, placing my ear against it.

One.

Two.

Three.

Three heartbeats.

More people... And judging by the creative, yet not really dirty, cursing, they were fun people. Someone was cursing like I said, while the other two were giggling, most likely the causes of the crashing and banging noises. A grin took over my face and I quietly slipped into the room, hiding in the shadows. The cursing individual I had heard was a young woman, around twenty four years old, dressed in a suit like every other agent. The only difference was she wore hers sloppily, the shirt untucked and the first few buttons undone, while her pants were wrinkled. Her tie was a bright neon pink with red smiley/devil faces. Her pants and jacket were colored black while her dress shirt was a bright neon green. A closer look at her feet showed that she was wearing rainbow striped socks with blue and purple checkered converse. What interesting style she had. Her skin was pale, showing that she didn't get out much, while her hair was a messy brown and black combo, with a few green and blue streaked in. She had her hair up in a messy ponytail, most likely done on purpose, while her grey eyes were following her wards.

Her wards just so happened to be two children, around seven years old. Both had black hair, though one of them had short spiky hair, while the other had straight shoulder length hair. Both had pale skin and golden eyes. Familiar golden eyes. Hellboy must have had kids. They looked like a cross between him and Liz. Which meant I had missed the whole dating phase. Aw, I didn't get to embarrass Hellboy with stories of stupid things he did as a kid. The kids were wearing matching black shirts, black jeans, and black sneakers. In fact, the only way you could tell them apart was by their hair lengths. I continued to watch them for a few more minutes. Apparently the agent was trying to catch the children, who were dodging her and jumping all over the place, laughing at her inability to do so. She meanwhile cursed and continued to try and catch them.

Though I fail to see how she came up with 'tangerine flamingos' as a curse.

Should I introduce myself? Well, let's see. What else was I going to do today? Avoid annoying agents. Done. Piss off Manning. Done. Keep pissing of Manning. Doing that right now. Wait for Hellboy's group to come back. Also doing. Entertain myself...

Joining this group would be entertaining. Okay, I'll do that.

I stepped out of the shadows, skipping over to one of the armchairs in the room that haven't gotten knocked over yet and sat down in it. I watched the twins run the agent around the room a few more times before they noticed me. I waved, a smile on my face. The agent gave me a weird look while the twins bounced over, each taking a seat on one of the arms of the chair I was in. The boy, at least I'm guessing he was a boy from his hair, spoke up first. "Who're you?"

How to answer, how to answer... "My name's Dementia. I used to babysit your father." I said, crossing my legs. The agent merely glanced back at us before she went around the room, righting the furniture and hiding the broken items. The girl spoke up next. "Why are you here? To babysit Dad?" I grinned, tilting my head. "Nope. Your mum can babysit your dad for me. I just came back to visit." A half truth, but what did I care? The agent spoke up from the other side of the room. "You guys should introduce yourselves." The twins jumped from their seats till they were in front of me, both sporting huge smiles. Boy, these kids were interesting. "My name is Jamie." the boy said, the girl continuing, "And I'm Judith." The agent finally came to stand by the children. "I'm Agent Walker, but they call me Blitz." she said, pointing at the children.

Jamie decided to speak up. "How long are you visiting?" Judith watched me curiously while Blitz started to clean up the room. I smiled at them. "For as long as I can before I have to leave."

The rest of the day was spent hanging out with Blitz and the twins. They happened to be a nice bunch. Blitz had theories on a lot of supernatural material which was surprisingly accurate. I was having a really good time. Oh how I wish things could always be like this. It was sad, so utterly sad when I thought of the soon-to-happen upcoming events. Events so horrible, that Hellboy would easily be persuaded to fulfill his destiny, and bring about the apocalypse.

The twins had been put to bed some hours ago. I was walking down the hall in comfortable silence with Blitz. For once, things seemed calm. Well, calm to everyone here except me. That's merely because I knew what was coming. And there was no way to stop it.

There was some shouting in the infirmary. Blitz looked at me, realizing that it was Hellboy. I merely gave her a grin. A grin that was like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. The two of us entered the infirmary, Blitz raising an eyebrow and me stifling a laugh and hanging near the wall. From the looks of it, Hellboy had been stabbed completely through the leg, the weapon having been moved onto another table. So Red was confined to a medical bed, his leg being stitched up by Abe, with Liz arguing with him. Add the fact that Manning just entered the room meant the ultimate chaos.

While they held their '_who could shout the loudest_' match, I pranced over to the table holding the weapon that managed to wound Hellboy. It was a sickle, connected to a barbed chain. A very familiar, rusted with dry blood, dark metal sickle connected to a well used barbed chain. So I was right. **He** was on the move.

Looking for me.

The Exiled have many dark secrets, bloody prophesies, and horrific legends. We have a detailed and warring history, and know many of the workings of fate. We know enough that we can't stop it. **I** know too much. And that knowledge has damned every living being on this earth.

I think Manning was yelling something about the weapon. Something about figuring out who it belonged to. I had lost myself in my thoughts. The next thing I knew, Nuada was right next to me, his sister with him. The others had yet to really noticed I was even here, and as for Blitz, I think she was just trying to keep Liz calm so she didn't burn anything. I wasn't smiling for once. A new mask of indifference had covered my face, making me appear like the stotic and serious figure I should be. The figure I try so desperately **not** to be. Both elves watched me with calm demeanors. Which only made me want to squirm. But I didn't, because that would be showing weakness.

Weakness gets you killed in the Exiled world.

Or in my case, get everybody else killed.

I think Hellboy and Manning stopped yelling, but I'm not sure. Nuala moved to place her hand on my shoulder. That was when I was reminded that amongst all my depressing musing, that she was a telepath, or at least empathic. She couldn't find out. Not yet. I turned, moving out of her reach and walking over to the door. The silence in the room spoke volumes. Especially with the serious facade I was giving off.

Hellboy spoke up. "Why are you here? At the Bureau? What did that Discord guy want with you?" he snarled, not moving from the bed he was propped on. His hands formed fists, his stone one crunching loudly. I looked him straight in his demonic yellow eyes, with my own eerily glowing ones.

"Did you read the whole journal? From the beginning?" I asked him, my voice completely flat, sounding almost robotic. I didn't matter if he got upset with me, or threw a fit cause I wouldn't answer. He **had** to read that journal. He **absolutely needed** to. He needed to figure out the puzzle. I couldn't reveal fate. Hellboy had to figure everything out before it was too late.

He had to discover how to fight his fate, or everybody was doomed.

* * *

**Phantom: Okay, there ya have it. And you learned the name of the bad dude. I think you did at least. Dementia won't tell me if he's really the bad guy or a decoy. Review time before I get depressed over lack of information!**

**The One And Only Charcoal- I can have really weird/depressing thoughts like that, which causes Dementia to be very philosophical. In her creepy little way. But honestly, that is sometimes/ half of the time, how I think.**

**emma134- I wrote more! Hope you like!**

**Miko-Valkov- You obviously can wait, seeing as you had no choice. But I updated, so that should make it better. And yes, I know I'm being a smart aleck by saying that...**


	4. Trouble Begins

**Phantom: Holy Hell, I wasn't aware that I hadn't updated this for two years. Two bloody years! The only reason it came to my attention was when I got a review, saying they liked the story but I needed to update it. So, since it's one of the rare days where I'm done with schoolwork for the day and I don't have work, I figured I spend the time coming up with another chapter. I actually had it started, but I haven't really had the time to type. So since I did today, I sat down and typed for a while. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

After the incident in the medical wing, which didn't end on a very good note in my opinion, I stayed put in my room.

It turns out Hellboy didn't even bother reading the journal at all, except for some skimming of the first few pages to find out where I was in the Bureau. So when I completely ignored his questions and asked him about the journal, he got slightly angry. Translation: He was downright pissed. I'm thankful Nuada and Nuala picked up the hint. I caught a glimpse of the determined gleam in the Prince's eyes. He would no doubt make sure Hellboy read the journal before it was too late.

So here I am, moping in my chamber. I laid on my back, on my plush dark crimson bed, wearing a black knee length gown, almost Roman in style, except for a few changes. Exiled never wear white, for reasons unknown to even us. My hair was down, and sprawled out across the bed. My right eye was still covered with my trademark black scarf. Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply.

It was crucial that I never panic. Panic led to mistakes, which meant really bad things happened. I had lost too many companions in the past. Humans are not the worst thing out there, contrary to what the Prince thinks. My own kind can be so much worse. I let out a sigh, reaching my hands up to comb through my hair with my fingers. While it was true I could wait for years without so much as twitching, I was not being really patient right now. I wasn't moving. Staying in one place right now meant **he** could find me all that quicker. And I know he would have no problem coming in here and stealing me away to end the world of the living. Quite literally bringing hell raining down around us.

My spidey senses started tingling. Well, not really, I don't have spidey senses, but I still knew when someone entered my room. I opened my one uncovered eye, meeting two golden ones.

Prince Nuada.

I should have known.

He just gave off that stalker-ish feel.

So there we were, simply staring at each other. The time just seemed to tick by, seeing as I lost track of how long he stood there staring at me while I was sprawled over my bed. Finally I spoke up. "You really should knock."

His face gave away nothing. "What aren't you telling us?" I simply could not drudge up the energy to smile like I normally would. "A lot. It's not in my nature to tell what I know, even if it could help stop what's coming." Flickers of dreams, of memories flashed behind my eyes before I pushed them back. I couldn't afford to think of that right now. Every time I see **that**, it gets harder and harder to bring my mind back. It's getting closer every time.

The prince scowled. "What's coming, Exiled?" he practically hissed. I shook my head, my lips pressed together. I can't tell him. The contract means I can't speak of what I've seen. The deep and long forgotten magic of the Exiled would never let it's hold on me go, nor my sisters.

With a growl, Nuada stalked out of my chambers, like a riled tiger. I simply couldn't bring myself to care for the present, not when those pictures were trying so hard to come to the front of my mind. With one last sigh, I rolled over onto my side, giving into the world of sleep.

* * *

_Arcane runes dotted the rocky land, leading up to a level platform. The runes increased, covering all available surfaces. Nine stone rocks surrounded the platform, right on the edge in a circle. The entire sky cast a redish tint over everything, dark clouds massing in the sky. A figure kneeling in the middle of the platform could be seen, though they were covered by a dark cloak._

_The figure tilted there head up, a few crimson locks falling out of the hood._

"_**Found you….**_

_**DEMENTIA."**_

_Screams, feminine screams started filling the air._

_Eight bodies could be seen writhing from where they were chained and strung up on the rocks lining the platform. Only one stone was lacking a body._

_The figure stared at the stone before deep, homicidal laughter stared spilling from them._

"_**I'm coming sweetheart."**_

* * *

A scream was swallowed, as I jerked into a sitting position. Sweat dotted over my skin. **He** was too close. Getting too close. I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't be here. I need to leave. I tried to warn Hellboy and all of them, but they won't listen. I have to leave. Now. There's no telling how long it'll be till he gets here.

With quick, harsh tugs, I yanked my dress off, already crossing the room to pull on a long sleeved tight black tunic, the skirt of it ending halfway down my thighs. A matching belt went around my waist, and black leggings on my legs. Soft, soundless black boots were pulled on, before my hands were twisting and moving my hair up onto my head in a messy braided bun. I practically bounded across the room to grab a cloak, and out through the twisting tunnels I went. My pace was quick, and quiet as well. Soon I emerged from one of the secret tunnels and into the shadows of a hallway. A few agents walked up and down the halls, yet none of them noticed me as I fled past them, my elven heritage ensuring my swiftness. Soon enough, I was near one of the secret doors to leave the facility, only having to pass through one of the spacious common rooms for agents and the like. Only one person occupied the room at the moment, so I only need to pass through it to get to the door.

Halfway across the room I was spotted.

"Miss Dementia?" came the slightly bewildered voice of Princess Nuala. I jerked to a stop, my wild eye meeting her startled gaze. She flinched slightly, seeing the unusual emotion displayed in my eye, the other covered by the same eyepatch from earlier.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked, taking a tentative step towards me.

I can't afford to waste time like this. But if Nuala was here, and she was slightly frightened or anything, then Nuada would know. And then he'd get here. Which would mean that I'd be stuck here. He would catch me and everything would go to hell in a hand basket. My sight darted around the room, eyeing the shadows.

"Miss Dementia? Is everything alright?"

Great, I could feel the fear beginning to flow off of her. I need to go. **Now.**

I started to head to the other end of the room, continuing my path of travel when my body reacted on its own.

One second I was speed walking to the door, the next, I was in the middle of the room, tackling the princess to the floor as she screamed. The air distorted above us as a shadowy wraith materialized in the room. The familiar seal on its chest sent chills down my back. He knew I was here for sure. And he was either buying some time, or messing with me. Killing the princess would simply be an added step to the game.

My body was still moving ahead of my thoughts. I rolled, pulling Nuala with me as a raven black arm, as thick as a pillar, crashed into the ground where we had just been. With a quick jerk, I had pulled the two of us up, already dashing around the room, staying away from the shadows and in the light.

Unfortunately, we were in the open as well.

Another sudden stop, and I shoved Nuala away from me, the arm colliding with me this time. I flew into the air, crashing into the wall. The air was forced from my lungs upon impact, and I was seemingly glued to the wall. Then gravity decided to hate me, sending me plummeting to the ground. I hit with a thud, the room spinning around me.

Oh my poor head.

The summoned creature, a golem by the looks of it, was fully formed at this point. Unhinging its jaw, it roared, showing off those large block teeth. One monster to keep me from escaping? Check.

Maybe now would be a good time for Hellboy to show up….

* * *

**Phantom: Okay, review time. On a side note, reviews are a good way to get a person like me to remember they have to get off their ass and update.**

**pheobep3****- Did the last sentence really rhyme? I wasn't paying attention. I sucked at poetry.**

**ThE JeStEr AnD MaKaPuNo****- You inspired me to write the chapter. And reminded me that I need to remember what I've posted online, so I can update in my free time. So you're the cause for the update today.**

**Till next time everyone!**


End file.
